Valentine's Day Stories
by Cosmic Butterfly1
Summary: Time for a few lovey dovey one shots and short stories about Valentine's Day. Can you handle the love? In the near future will contain stories about O.C. (The stories pic will change with each update plz don't get confused!)
1. Anyone but, You: Reds

**Here's a special BlossomXBrick one shot for Valentine's day hope your spending it with someone special that being a guy, friends, your dog, family, or with your computer and enjoying being single by eating all the chocolate goodies you can find. Hope you enjoy! (P.S. Japan style of Valentine's day so this possibly won't be a one shot depending how good this story turns out I'll put the next chapter up on White day).**

* * *

**Momoko's P.O.V.**

Today was the day I would finally confess to him. I kept it in too long, I won't be a coward anymore. Ok enough with the pep talk I'm ready now I think to myself as I take a look at myself in the mirror. I had my hair in a half ponytail held up by one of my pink bows, a light pink tank top with a crème colored cardigan over it, light denim blue shorts with cuffs and crème tights underneath, and brown flats. I am Momoko Akatsutsumi a.k.a. Hyper Blossom. I am 16 year old in grade 10 and today well, it's Valentine's day and I will confess to my one true love Natsuki Urawa.

He's one of the most popular guys in our school he's like a knight in shining armor I know we're destined to be together even if we haven't talked yet. "Momoko hurry up your friends are here" my mom says.

"I'll be down there in a second" I call down. I take one last peek at myself and grab the chocolates I had made and head down. I take a piece of toast and head out.

"Is that really all you're going to eat? You usually eat more" my mom says as I start to exit.

"I'm too excited" I yell. "Hey girls" I say with a smile.

"Someone's awfully happy" Ali says in a mocking tone as she puts in her ear buds.

"Yeah are you finally going to confess to Urawa?" Kaoru asks cocking an eyebrow.

"Stop teasing her, I think it's awfully brave of you to do this" Miyako says with a smile taking my hands.

"Thank you Miyako, I'm glad I have at least some support here" I say giving her a sweet smile and then glared at the other two who just shrugged.

"Sorry but, you know I hate Valentine's day and besides I'm still in shock you didn't eat those chocolates you made for him" Kaoru says crossing her arms behind the back of her head as we head to school.

"Hey, I do have some will power you know" I say sticking out my tongue at her. We walk together in silence to school.

"Hey girlies" Mairu says coming up to us.

"Great look what that cat dragged in" Kaoru mumbles.

"I have ears you know, good luck Momoko I know you can confess to Natsuki" she says.

"Thank you Mairu" I say we usually don't hang out with Mairu that much, the reason well, she's usually with the popular crowd.

"You're welcome and I also have Valentines for you guys" she says taking out her bag and passes us each one.

"Thank you Mairu, what are you planning to do for today?" Miyako asks.

"Going out with as many guys as I can today I will beat my high score" she says holding up a fist and we all sweat drop.

"Hey Mari c'mon we're going to be late" some guy says.

"Ok honey just a second, bye guys and once more good luck" she says and runs off.

"Honestly that Mairu needs to find a guy and stay grounded for once. Everyone's calling her a slut" Ali says with a sigh.

"It's in her nature plus she doesn't give a fuck about what people say" Kaoru says and once again we started our walk to the school entrance and there he stood right in the entrance as if he was waiting for me.

"Look Momoko there he is good luck" Miyako says pushing me forward. I take out the chocolates and start to walk forward to him and when I finally get close enough I'm trampled by at least 50 of his other fan girls. I walk back to the girls in shame.

"At least the chocolates survived and your outfit doesn't look too bad" Ali points out.

"Don't give up Momoko we all know you can do it" Miyako says coming up to me.

"Well we gotta go good luck" Kaoru says saluting me and they all leave. They're right I can do this if I try hard enough.

* * *

**After 1****st ****trampled once again, after 2****nd**** talking to guy friend's to embarrassed, after 3****rd**** girl confessing to him, after 4****th**** trampled once again… During fourth period**

"Move it bitch" a girl said pushing me down into a classroom. I looked up and there was three girls surrounding one boy with red hair, a red cap over it, and blood red eyes looking down at me; I had my hands out in front of me with my heart shaped box I front of me. Oh, and he was kissing them all one boy one and I realize who he was one of the school's princes (there was 5 they go by cover names Brick, Butch, Boomer, Beast, and Beatle; Natsuki was more like a noblemen) and also one of the biggest playboys, his name Ichiro Jones a.k.a. Brick.

"That was quiet the entrance, are those for me?" he says coming over to me and snatching it away from me.

"No wait those aren't for you" I say getting up and trying to take them back.

"Well isn't that rude making me think these were for me, you can go girls I think I've found a new toy to play with" he says giving me a grin and the girls glare at me as they exit.

"Toy!?" I scream at him. Classic playboy I officially hate him with a passion.

"Hey, I've got a deal for you" he says obviously ignoring my frustration. "If you manage to get this back from me by, let' say the end of school then I'll back off, if not I get to have some fun he says with a grin. Absolutely disgusting "by the way my name's Brick yours?"

"Momoko" I say without thinking.

"Well Momoko ready set go" he says dashing off. Ok let's re-do my plan get back the chocolates, confess to Natsuki, he'll say yes, and then I'll come back to this Brick guy and kill him. Sounds good what could possibly go wrong?

* * *

**During lunch couldn't find him, after 5****th**** found him but he got away, after 6****th**** was confronted by his fan girls… During seventh period**

"Ok Momoko what' going on" Ali says confronting me with the other girls.

"Yeah switching already on us, I thought you said that he was the one" Kaoru said.

"And you're skipping seventh to go chase after him" Miyako says giving me a horrified look.

"No that's far from it let me explain" I say and I then do.

"Guess you really are chasing after him then" Ali says.

"Well, you tried at least" Kaoru says shrugging her shoulders.

"No way are we going to let you give up" Miyako says with a confident look. "This time we're going to help you."

"Why should we?" Kaoru says.

"It sounds kinda fun" Ali says with a shrug.

"Fine at least we're skipping" Kaoru says and I smile.

"You guys this is going to be the best Valentine's day ever" I say pulling them all into a hug.

"Hey enough with the touchy feely shit, let's get to work" Kaoru says with a gleam in her eyes.

* * *

**30 minutes later...**

"Okay Momoko he's in the west wing at the furthest staircase the one with the view of that huge tree" Miyako texts me.

"Ok" I text back and then add "wish me luck."

I head over there and spot him in plain sight. So I do what any girl would do in this situation I jumped him and he was pretty surprised I was even able to grab the box.

"Ha ha I have it" I say and he smiles at me. "What?"

"You should open it" he says with a grin. I slowly open it what the hell is he planning? Once I fully open it confetti hits my face this jerk! "Your expression it's hilarious" he say in between his fits of laughter. "You see this is the real one" he says taking the box from his jacket lifting it in the air.

"Give it" I say going over to him reaching up for it on my tippy toes. Only I lost my balance and we both fell, out of the window. What the hell why was it even open it's so cold.

"Momoko hold onto me" he says and looks up. He's not worrying about himself but, me instead this doesn't sound like his personality at all. In slow motion I wrap my arms around his waist with the box of chocolates in my hands as he grabs hold of a branch.

"You ok Momoko?" he asks looking down at me. No I wasn't I've had enough of him.

"This is all your fault" I scream at him as tears start to go down my cheeks. "If you didn't do this we wouldn't have to be in this position. I could have already confessed to Natsuki and you could have seduced some other girl other than me!" I scream my tears becoming sobs. I heard him starting to say something but, the branch started to snap.

"Crap" he says and we fall to the ground. I quickly get up not having any damage and run from him. On the way I ran into to Natsuki.

"Hey slow down there" he says with a smile and then frowns. "What's wrong?"

"Natsuki-kun" I say quickly wiping my tears away.

"How do you know my name?" He asks giving me a weird look.

"Um, I admire you actually these are for you" I say holding out the box of chocolates.

"Uh, another one of you stalker chicks, listen do you know what that could do to me it's fatty and has so many calories" he says in disgust and with each word it shatters my heart.

"Listen hear bastard you're going to eat them, do you know how hard she worked on them?" I hear Brick from behind and snatches my box once again. Slowly untying the ribbon, then ripped of the top, and then forced Natsuki to eat them.

"Wait Brick no" I say trying to hold him back.

"Why should I this guys being a huge jerk to you and you don't deserve it at all" he says still making Natsuki to eat them. Did he really just say that? Then he must really does care about me.

"Please Brick stop" I say my voice wavering and he does.

"You freaks I'm going to sue you both" Natsuki yells and starts to run.

"Brick do you really care about me?" I say.

"Yeah actually I've admired you from afar, I was too much of a coward to confess to you. And when you came through well, I guess fell it was like a sign but I was being way to cocky I guess" he says blushing a little as he licked his fingers and I smile.

"Let me have a taste" I say bringing his fingers to my lips and take a lick and I grimaced. "It's really bitter" I say blushing. Next time I do a taste test.

"Really I didn't get a good taste of it you're going to have to pay me back" he says leaning in closer to me until his lips meet mine. It was a soft and passionate kiss and it was my first, I'm glad it's with him. "Just as I thought super sweet those lips of yours" he says in between and kisses me once more.

"So would you do me the favors of becoming my Valentine and my girlfriend" he says looking into my eyes after are butterfly kisses.

* * *

**Ok I guess I am going to make it to chapters... And you're going to have to wait a month for the next chapter (I really do feel bad about making people who actually like this story wait but maybe if I get a lot of reviews...). Anyways thank you for reading and have an awesome V-day (I know I will I'm going to skype my boyfriend who's back in Jp)**


	2. Anyone but, You prt 2

Chapter 2  
Your Prince

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

Well, I was rejected. I Ichiro Jojo was rejected well, I'm not really sure truthfully. She said that I would have to prove to her that I really did like her by doing some kind of noble deed like those princes in fairy tales. I'm not quite sure how to do it but, I think it also means no flirting with girls. I've also had Haru teach me a few things on being a gentleman. It didn't go well since I swore off girl's they had my brother Kenji do it.

They even almost forced him into a wig and everything but, although it was hilarious I just gave up on that area. But, I still have no clue how I'm supposed to prove myself to her. It's also been a whole month as well since my confession. But, I think she's worth waiting for there's something about her that I'm attracted to and I'm not sure what it is but, I want to find out.

"Kaito stop day dreaming you're going to run into that-" Haru starts and then I run into a pole.

"He should have snapped out of it" my brother Kanji says with a sigh.

"I can't believe you actually ran into it, you're such an idiot" Hitoshi says pointing a finger at me as he laughed.

"This punk" I growl as I lift him up by the collar.

"You guys are so noisy" my other brother Koumori says passing us by with ear buds stuck in his ear.

"You say something" I say letting Shiro go as I glare at my younger brother who gives me an expressionless face and then sticks his tongue out at me and continues his path. Is everyone giving me the cold shoulder or something? I think to myself but, Koumori's always like that shady that is, I wonder why?

"Let's start running we're going to be late" Haru says starting to panic.

"God, would you just shut up. Why do you even care we're always late anyways" Hiroshi says putting his hands behind his head.

"Because mom's going to kill us if we get one more tardy now c'mon" he says pulling on both Hiroshi and I with Kenji and Koumori running behind us.

* * *

**During lunch...**

Gosh, I don't get it at all. All day girls have been giving me these looks like they were expecting me to give them something. "Bro, I just don't get you right now" Hiroshi says sliding next to me with his hand around my shoulder and a pink unwrapped dum-dum in his hand.

"What do you mean by that?" I say through my teeth with a hint of annoyance as I glare at him.

"Well, you're the most popular guy out of all five of us but, for this past month you've been acting like a monk in isolation kind of like Koumori" Hiroshi says and smirks at his last comment. It's true I'm reigning king here I'm known for achieving many things with girls but I absolutely refuse to hit a home run with a girl, I'm also known for treating girls like a real princes; then there's Hiroshi who's also a huge playboy who just likes to have fun with them; then sweet little Haru who doesn't even realize that girl's flirt with him, he just thinks they just want to have a conversation, and he's also known for his pure innocence; then Kenji who is also very princely but, seems to doze off a lot, he tells girls that he's already found someone that he's totally committed to but he still needs to find her, girls seem to love how committed he is to his first love; and then there's are youngest brother who seems to absolutely hate the other sex except for this one girl who is in his strong class, girls just like that cold side of him and think they'll be the one to warm him up.

"You know why" I say with a sigh.

"But, you could have any girl in this school but, you choose to go out with that sweet and superhero loving chick" Hiroshi says shaking his head in disapproval.

"So what why do you even care!" I shout at him in anger.

"Well, I was planning to have a mixer with some girl's from one of our school's sister schools" Hiroshi scratching the back of his head. This idiot I think to myself as I glare at him.

"Guys what did you bring for that special someone?" Haru says coming over to us with an idiotic smile with our other two brothers behind him.

"What do you mean by that and would you wipe that grin of your face" I say slightly angered with his happiness.

"It's white day and I just gave my gift Miyako Gotokuji" Haru says his smile growing larger.

"It's white day dammit how could I forget!" I say slamming my fist down.

"What do you mean?" Koumori asks.

"Momoko remember she's going to be so mad if I don't get her something this is probably what she meant" I say and dash off to someone I knew who ought to have something.

"Witch, you know why I'm here right?" I say coming into a room.

"Yes yes but, I only owe you one favor and this is it now just a second" a girl called Sachiko says. She was a very beautiful girl in anyone's opinion she had platinum long wavy hair with two braids in it with feathers that clinger to her hair and she had these eyes that anyone could be entranced by.

"Here you go but, I suggest you do something first if you want her to surly approve of you" Sachiko says placing a brass colored necklace in my hand. The charm on it was a ruby shaped into a heart with small brass angel wings above it.

"What do you suggest?" I ask.

"Give her some sweets first doing this you'll open up a knew path and she'll finally become yours" she says to me and starts to usher me out. "Now off with you I have my own boyfriend I want to see" she says closing the door on me.

"Momoko-chan" I say with a cheerful smile.

"What us it?" She asks and returns the smile.

"These I got them got you since I know you like sweets" I say holding out a few snacks to her. How come I feel so much like Haru right now.

"Well, that's sweet of you thank you" she says getting on her tip toes and kisses me on the cheek.

"Oops" a girl says accidentally bumping into Momoko.

"Hey are you ok?" I say going over to her offering her one of my hand.

"No" she says to me coldly and gets up herself and then with one last glance glares daggers at me.

"God, I wonder what her problem is" the girl says and comes over to me wit a seductive smile. She had light brown hair that was cut in a pixie cut, she had dark blue eyes, and her school uniform was a little skimpy.

"Sorry but I've gotta go" I say pointing at the door but, she just grabs my wrist.

"Don't you remember me?" She asks with a pouty lips.

"Umm, no now let go I'm going to be late for my class" I say trying to jerk my wrist so she would let go but she just tightens her hold.

"But, what about that one time" she says sadly.

"Listen I'm sorry but, I'm not the guy I used to be sorry" I say finally managing to get her off I run for it.

* * *

**No ones P.O.V.**

"There you've been paid you know what to do know right?" A certain girl with light brown hair with a hood over it.

"Yeah yeah take care of the girl we got it" an older man says.

"Good now if you excuse I better go" the girl says running off.

* * *

**After school... Kaito's P.O.V.**

"Hey have you seen our friend Momoko we've been looking for her" a girl with blond curly pigtails, sky blue eyes, and she wore the uniforms skirt a bit longer says followed by two other girls. One with jet black spiked hair that went down to her neck, forest green eyes, and she had tights underneath her skirt that went above her knees. The other had light brown hair that was spiked to the right and went all the way down to her knees that curled at the end, she had lavender colored eyes, and she wore her uniform as she was suppose to but, the only thing out of place were her piercings she had one on her nose and three on her ear.

"Umm, no why are you asking me? Not to be rude or anything" I say.

"Are you kidding your all she talks about ever since Valentine's day" the girl with spiked black hair says.

"Hey bro well, look who it is little miss sore loser you still owe me that date" Hiroshi says coming in and suddenly becoming interested in the girl with black hair.

"You cheated and no way would I go out with someone like you" the girl says glaring at him.

"Kaoru calm down we have to still fine Momoko-chan" the girl with pig tails says.

"Did you guys say you were looking for Momo?" A girl says. She had dark brown locks, warm brown eyes, and wore her uniform regularly.

"Do you know something?" The girl with lavender eyes asks and the girl nods.

"I saw her just now with Natsuki-Kun" she says and my heart drops.

"But, she said she was over him, do you think something happened?" the one with pig tails asks worriedly.

"Must have no way would she even stand next to him after what he did" Kaoru says crossing her arms ignoring my brother.

"Something must be up then where did you see them go?" I ask the girl.

"That way c'mon I'll show you" the girl says and we follow her.

"Momoko!" All the girls say as we see what happens. Momoko was tied up, gagged and was being forced to enter a car. The girls behind me were talking about transforming whatever that meant but, I had no time to talk to them. The guys already had Momoko stuffed in their car. If only I had wait I'm a ruff why the hell am I running?

_Hard Brick_

I yell and begin to transform as I run. I throw the boomerang in my hand right at the tires that somehow manage to hit all the tires. I transform back into my normal form just in case I scare Momoko and I go over to the car which two huge guys and a scrawny looking guy come out.

"Die" a girl with light brown hair cut near her neck tipped with golden highlights, she had golden colored eyes, she wore our middle school's uniform but, it was for a boy. She comes in and gives one of the big guys a superman punch and lands punches on him which seem to do some major damage to him.

"Hachi calm down" Kaoru comes over and swinging at one of the big guys. The last guy grabs Momoko and dashes off.

"Dammit" I says and chase after him. As soon as I catch him cornered in a dead end. Surrendering he drops Momoko and runs away like a little girl.

"Momoko are you alright" I ask taking the gag out of her mouth and begin to untie her.

"I'm fine it's just thank you, you saved me from whatever was going to happen" she says tears falling down her cheek.

"Hey it's okay your ok now" I say moving to face her after I finish untiring her. I wipe away her tears and give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you so much" she says wrapping her arms around me and kisses me.

"Momoko wait, have I proven my self?" I ask slowly taking the necklace from my pocket.

"Yes of course you saved me like a prince would" she says.

"If I'm your prince then you'll always be my princess" I say putting the necklace on her and pull her in for a kiss.

* * *

**Cosmic: I kinda felt cheesy writing this story *sweat drops* anyways I got this great idea for the greens for a V-day story so I guess I'll just make this story a series of short stories and one shots. Since I'm going to make it a series after I finish doing one of my O.C. V-day story I might use a few of my own readers O.C. so feel free to p.m. or review me your O.C. couple and what their relationship is like and I'll come up with something. Just remeber to tell me everything about like what they look like, hobbies, etc. Ja nei ^^ **


	3. Competiton: Greens

Chapter 3: Competition

**Kaoru's P.O.V. **

"I swear Shiro-" I start.

"You swear what?" He asks stooping down to my level man I hate how he's taller than me. Oh, I'm Kaoru, but a lot of people call me BC. I have super spiky jet black hair, emerald green eyes, I have an athletic figure with a size B, (my boyfriend just to tick me off calls me B-cup) I usually wrap them up when I play sports, I'm 5'5, and 16 years old.

"So B-cup?" My boyfriend Shiro says. Yes I know never thought this would happen, but it did. I'm dating one of the RowdyRuff boys who just happens to be my counterpart: Butch and he also aged a few years extra because it came a little late. He changed his hairstyle instead of a little pig tail it's a spiked upward, still has forest green eyes, really well built, 5'8, and is 16. We both play basketball now and I'm sick of it. Ever since the guys became as old as we are Butch has been beating me at every game I play and I'm sick of it! I just want to beat him just once anyway possible.

"Just never mind" I growl walking around.

"Fine whatever then" he calls out. It's not that I hate him, it's just my pride probably, but I'm serious he beats me at everything sports, grades you name it.  
"Kaoru you ok?" Mari says making her way over to me as I took a seat in the café.

"No Shiro still continuously beats me at everything we do together" I say putting my head down on the table.

"It's Kaoru-senpai give it to her Aoi" one girl squeals and the other girl gives me a pack of cookies.

"Th-this is for you I made it in home ec. Today" the girl says blushing madly.

"Sure thanks I'm starved" I say taking it and offering her a smile.

"N-no problem thank you too" she squeals and then runs of.

"That's it!" Mari says snapping her fingers.

"What's it?" I ask confused as I chew on the cookies.

"Valentina's day is tomorrow and we'll use your tomboyish charms to get you more chocolates then Shiro and we can dress you up as a boy and-"

"Hold it" I say putting my hand up. "Do you really think I can beat him?" I say with stars in my eyes. I did say I would do anything I could didn't I? Plus I pretty much act like a guy so it won't be so hard.

"Definitely I can do your make-up to make you look more masculine, Miyako can help out with the wardrobe, and Ali can handle the piercings if needed.

"Piercings?" I ask cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm sure they'll be fake now c'mon we have planning to do" Mari says grabbing my arm and leads me away.

* * *

**After School...**

"So we'll just all stay over to help you" my friend Mika says with her thick American accent. Mika just moved here from Nebraska she's about ten percent Japanese and the rest American. She has light brown hair and before it was cut into a pixie cut, but now it covers her ears, amber colored eyes, she's 4'9 and proud of it, she's a C-cup though, she usually goes with a western steam punk look, and has only one piercing, but wears cuffs. Also she's a powerpuff too her puff name is Gentle Bambi.  
"Sounds good" Momoko says happily with the lollipop stuck in her mouth.

"I have a few ideas for the outfit too" Miyako chimes.

"But, it's for school and it's a school uniform" Ali says.

"Well, I thought we could add a green jacket with plaid on the inside, for the school jacket we could add a few buttons, and we could just have have her wear some Osiris shoes" Miyako says. (Lol my mom and grandma are skyping and they keep switching from Japanese to English it sounds so cool XD. And my grandma keeps on saying Japanese for umm).

"Sounds good finally out of that skirt!" I chime.

"I also got permission for you to wear it" Mari says.

"Here you should call him to propose your competition" Momoko says passing me my phone.

"Ok" I grin as I dial the number.

"Her B-cup" he says.

"Hey bitch, listen I have another little competition we can do" I say.

"What is it this time?" He asks and I feel my grin widening.

"Since tomorrow's Valentine's day why don't we see who can get the most chocolates" I say.

"You do know who you're challenging right?" He asks.

"Yup but, this time I think I might have the upper hand" I say.

"That's what you always say" Shiro says and I get too frustrated and hang up on him.

"So..." Miyako asks.

"He agreed" I say with a grin.

"Great now how to make a girl fall for you 101" Mari says with a grin.

"And why would she want to know?" Ali says seeming like she took interest on how Mari would explain herself.

"Hello, slut I know what I want I've even practiced with different personalities and there's one thing that each personality disliked: pick up lines" she says.

"Aren't you truthful" I say with a sneer.

"You guys do know I'm still a virgin right?" She says and we all snort.

"Sure keep telling yourself that" Mika says.

"It's true I'm waiting for one guy special" she says dreamy eyes.

"Ok go on" I say motioning for her to continue.

"Rule #2 always wink they just somehow seem to capture a girl I guess you would say. Even Ali fell for Koumori's wink" Mari says and Ali rolls her eyes.

"We are not going out I told you that so many times get over it" Ali says.

"Yeah right" both Miyako and Momoko say at the same time.

"Anyways now onto rule #3..."

**The next day...**

"Ali you did great with the piercings it totally captures the bad boy image we were going with her. She looks so hot if you were actually a dude I would so go out with you" Mari says.

"Thanks and you did a great job with the wig and make up" Ali says after she draws the last tattoo.

"Can I please see myself now?" I ask getting a little impatient.

"Ok, ok here you are" Momoko says and pushes me over to a mirror.

"Woah" was all I could say I looked like a totally different person. My features more chiseled; eyebrows longer and a bit darker; my eyelashes had fake eyelashes on to make them look longer and they were done so professionally they looked real; my hair covered the tips of my eyes and was dark brown; on my left ear I had four fake piercings and on the right two one was chained to a cuff; and I wore what Miyako had picked out for me.

"You look so cool and because you're shorter you kind of have this Lolita image and it's such a great combination" Miyako squeals.

"I have to agree" Mika says with a smile.

"Then this is it! Shiro prepare for your reign of winning to end" I say as I wink at myself in the mirror

* * *

**Cosmic: *pissed off* stupid idiotic sexists pigs!**

**Ali: here I will translate for today and explain what happened with a cleaner version. So there was this dude and he lied to her she found this out by talking one of her friends. Then her younger brother had this inappropriate like really inappropriate picture and she went to tell and was tackled by him when she went to go show her mom. After that she was told she would play basketball with her R.E. class and she's the only girl out of six. So guess what one of the guys says. Yes he had open his mouth and say something sexist typical a**hole right?**

**Cosmic: *still pissed*. One thing to say here next time I get the chance to punch a dude in the face I am soooo taking it!**

**Mika: umm, hi I belong to aliceinwonderland4land and don't forget to ask for your O.C. To be included!**


	4. Competiton prt 2

Chapter 4: Yaoi?

**Kaoru's P.O.V.**

"Okay so you got the look and the moves I think we should video chat Hitomi-san " Ali says with a grin. Hitomi is also one of our newest friends she doesn't usually hang out with her 'cause of her addiction to video games. She's full Japanese, has dark blue hair that is pretty much black, blue nerd glasses, navy blue eyes, she's around 5'2 or 5'3 I can never remember, she's a B-cup, and her style is nerdy chic. She's also a puff and her name is Berry.

"Good idea" Mari says and snatches away Panda from Ali's hands.

"What do you guys want I'm about to show this douch really plays" Hitomi says. She had bags under her eyes after pulling an all nighter probably.  
"Will you please take five minutes from your game to see what we did?" Mika says in an annoyed tone. Mika and Hitomi haven't been the greatest of friends they're pretty much polar opposites like me and Momoko.

"No way" Mika growls not looking up from the screen.

"Please Hitomi-chan?" Miyako pleads.

"Fine five minutes" she says with a sigh and then she scrambles to pause the game. "Ok so what is I-" she says and her mouth drops. "Kaoru? No friggin way?" She says and I wink at her.

"In the flesh" I say and then explain her the plan.

"You shouldn't tell him you dressed up as a guy that you're a new student" Hitomi suggests.

"That will make it more interesting" Momoko chimes.

"Fine pass me the phone" I say.

"No we should do it instead to make it more believable" Miyako says snatching the phone away.

"Hi Shiro, just calling to say Kaoru won't be able to come to school" Miyako says and then pauses. "No there's no need to come over we'll see you at school ok?" She says and pauses again. "Ok bye bye" she says and hangs up.

"So you guys are good?" Hitomi asks.

"Yeah are you going to actually come?" Momoko asks.

"My mom's probably is going to kick me out so yeah I guess, but this might be a little interesting" Hitomi says with a bored expression.

"Ok see you then" Ali says and hangs up.

* * *

**During the first bell...**

This whole thing has been going perfectly girls seemed to fall for me instantaneously. I've already received 2 chocolates somehow.

"Hitomi hey" I say making my way over to her.

"Hey" she says while she yawned and then pulled out her DSI XL and began to play it. We walked to first period together. The girls were kinda annoying squealing and stuff how do guys deal with it? I mean I dealt with it before, but this is 10 times worse than before.

"Hey just to let you know I spread a rumor about you and the girls are doing it too" Hitomi says not looking up from her screen.

"What kind of rumor?" I ask waving to a couple of girls.

"That you were the best sprinter at your old school" she says.

"That isn't so bad" I say and we go inside the class room and enter to see a ticked off Shiro, a bored Koumori, and Kukai who was fidgeting with some eletronic.

"So you're the guy we've been hearing about?" Shiro says walking over to me.

"This might get interesting" Hitomi says putting her electronic away.

"Koumori, Kukai grab him" Shiro says and they follow his command.

"Hey put me down! Put me down" I shout disguising my voice as I kicked my feet.

"How could someone like you be the best sprinter at your school you're so scrawny" Shiro says to me as they carry me to the other side and they set me down.

"What the HE-"

"No upper body strength of what I can feel" he says as he puts his hands over my chest. This fucking asshole I'm going to- I look up to notice Hitomi hand signals not to reveal myself no matter how much I want to.

"No muscles here either and why do you have inward thighs?" He asks looking up and I punch him in the face as hard as I can.

"Are you a gay or something" I say shooting daggers at him.

"No I was just-"

"Being a pervert by touching me everywhere?" I say crossing my arms.

"Listen hear-"

"If you're trying to ask me out I only date girls" I say and then look away from him and wink at the nearest girl and leave Shiro there his mouth open and ticked off more than before.

"That was great plus, I think the girls are already talking about what they just witnessed in fact I think I might just tweet it" she says and pull out her Galaxy and begins to type on it. "Damn wireless!" She shouts.

* * *

**During lunch...**

"You!" A girl shouts. Great look who it is president of Shiro's club. Maybe I can work my magic on her if I can remember she's a very classy chick. So let's use those lessons I learned last night to the test.

"Hello beautiful young lady what can I do for you?" I ask getting on one knee, taking her hand, and kissing the knuckles.

"Oh umm, wh-what you did to Shiro was uncalled for" she says trying to maintain her composure.

"You're right miss I'm sorry for asking this, but why is someone like you coming to defend him instead of him?" I ask looking at her. Bleh, I better get her chocolates.

"W-well, it's my job" she says.

"Your job is to come up and save him. I wish I had someone like you by my side well, if you excuse me" I say and walk away.

"W-wait" she stutters.

"Yes?" I say cocking an eyebrow.

"Can you please except this and here's my number if you would ever want to you know talk" she says blushing slightly as she hands me a bag of chocolates and a piece of paper.

"Thanks" I say giving her a smile which makes her melt.

"Look at the ladies man" Mika teases.

"How many does that make now?" Hitomi asks.

"Number 74 actually" I say with a grin.

"I get to help eating all of it right?" Momoko asks starry eyes.

"You" Shiro says glowering over me.

"Yes pervert?" I say sweetly. He lefts me up and brings me to his lips and kisses me full force.

"Y-YAOI!" Girls all around us scream taking out their phones taking pictures.

"So how many chocolates did you get?" He asks grinning at me.

"Y-you knew?" I stutter.

"Of course I knew you're my girlfriend now matter how much you change I should know who you are" he says pulling in for another kiss. Wait a minute!

"YOU KNEW!" I scream pushing him away from me and throwing food at him until I forgave knowing he'll continue to be the pervert he is. I also won. 74 to 50.

* * *

**Sylvie: And that's that hope you all enjoyed so next I'm either going to do a song fic for my O.C. or work on GeekyGirlMeow's story that I've thought out depending on how I feel**

**Hitomi & Kukai: Sylvie doesn't own us only her friend GeekyGirlMeow *goes back to playing multi-player Mariokart on the DS**

**Sylvie: Yeah... Ja nei ^3^**


	5. Another Kind of Cinderella Story DarkBlu

Chapter 5

**Hitomi's P.O.V.**

PreparedToBePummeled is now logged on. Finally sometime to myself from real life, what a bore. I wore blueberry colored sweats, my hair down in a half do with a clip, my glasses on top of my head, a white and black strip spaghetti tank top, and my fuzzy socks. Coke, check; bag of potato chips, check; Meiji milk chocolate, check; and the whole den to myself, check.

"Hey Kaoru, Ali you guys on?" I ask and then their user names popped up onto my screen and I put them onto a video chat.

GreenMonsterUnderYourBed online.

RockingOutToMySolo online.

"Hey Hitomi" Kaoru says grinning at me.

"I don't see why you insist on me playing you guys always beat me to the grape" Ali groans.

"It's so Kaoru doesn't feel bad when I beat her to the grape" I chime. "So what kind of game should we play?"

"Something I can actually win" Ali says with a sigh.

"Fine then let's see if you can do Super Smash Bros" Kaoru says and my mind instantly goes to my favorite character.

"I call trainer" I say.

"Kirby" Ali says.

"Bowser" Kaoru says and I choose the arena.

**30 minutes later...**

"Ali you are the worse player in video game history" I say not believing how she couldn't win.

"Whatever let's see you and me do this puff style" Ali says obviously annoyed.

"Guys calm your tits it's just a game" Kaoru says with a sweat drop and I just got a really good come back.

"I think I can, but Ali can't since she obviously doesn't have any boobs. I'm sorry that was mean, but I had to no harm done right?" I ask and Ali nods grinning at me.

"Just wait 'til I get you back" Ali says.

GirlAndOctopus online.

"Good you guys are on" Miyako says intruding are video chat.

"Yeah so what?" Kaoru asks with a questioning look.

"Tomorrow's Valentines day" Miyako practically screams.

"Gosh, Miyako are you trying to bust my eardrum?" Ali asks rubbing her ear.

"There's going to be a school dance also Bambi and I (Miyako likes saying Mika's puff name) were wondering if you'd like to volunteer with us" Miyako asks.

"My band and I already are volunteering by playing" Ali answers putting her hands behind her head.

"Butch wants me to come I might help out a bit to get away from his clutches" Kaoru says.

"No way am I giving up any of my playing time for this" I growl. They're already cutting into it why should I sacrifice anymore?

GottaLuvEyeCandy online.

RecycleReduceReuse online.

"Why is everyone coming on!?" I shout.

"To convince you to help we're doing a carnival theme and half of the things we earn go to a charity" Mika chimes. "And it's no good with you here and making the environment worse!" Mika shouts at me.

"Just to let you know my parents changed everything to solar energy, so go hug a tree" I answer back to her as I take a swig of my coke.

"Not only that, but I already set dates up for us except for Momo and Kaoru" Mari says and I roll my eyes. Always trying to set us up.

"C'mon it would be fun Hitomi-chan" Miyako says and gives me her sweetest smile of which I thought I was immune to.

"Fine only this once" I growl.

"Yay" Miyako, Mari, and Mika say and I roll my eyes. It might be fun though if it's carnival themed they must have games.

**The next day...**

"I swear if you dare try putting that shit on my face Mari so help me" Kaoru growls.

"Relax I was only going with beige colored make-up on" Mari says crossing her arms.

"It's bad enough you're making me wear a dress" Kaoru says. She wore a black dress that hugged her curves and was low cut in the back it stopped by her mid thighs, underneath she wore stockings, and Mary Janes with green studs.

"It looks great on you though" Momoko says. She wore a bubblegum colored chiffon styled dress and red heels.

"Can we hurry it up?" Mika asks coming in. She wore one of her steam punk get ups again, she had an amber hoop styled skirt that had suspenders, a dress shirt that was frilly on the top and went down with the buttons, at the top was an amber and red stripes tie, and thick soled Mary Janes.  
"For once I agree the faster we move this pony ride the faster I get to go home" I groan. I let my hair down for it and I still went with a casual look, I wore a dress that was styled to look like a two piece, the top was was white styled with dark blue horizontal lines, the skirt was the same color as the stripes and was high waisted, I wore a black belt with a silver buckle, I wore a black bowler hat with a dark blue ribbon, I wore my usual necklaces and flats with it, but not my glasses today I wore contacts.

"Yeah Kaoru just let her decorate your face my bands not going to let it go if I'm late" Ali says listening to her touch called Panda. She wore a long white dress shirt that covered her hands with a purple/black tie and 3 purple pins over her heart, a really short plaid purple skirt with lace on the bottom, white socks that went up to her thighs, and black penny loafers. "My band dressed me up like this..."

"Fine I give up, happy?" Mari says crossing her arms. Mari wore a brown dress with a black pattern, on her lower waist she had a black slash and there was a cut on the dress that showed of her long tanned leg, she wore black strappy heels.

"Very" Kaoru says getting up.

"So who did you set us up with?" Ali asks curiously.

"Some guys from our sistering school" Mari answers.

"Aren't those guys like really stuck up?" Mika asks and Mari nods.

"That's the point I want to see how long each one of us can hang out with a narcissistic asshole" Mari answers with a grin.

"Wouldn't that just ruin our night though?" Miyako asks and we all nod. Miyako wore a light blue bubble dress with a white bow in the back and strappy white heels.

"No afterward I thought we could wrap up the night with doing something with them all together" she says.

"Whatever let's just go" Kaoru says walking out the door.

"Isn't someone eager to see their boyfriend" Momoko teases and Kaoru rolls her eyes.

15 minutes later...

"So you're the woman who would accompany me tonight" a boy with dark brown hair and lighter brown eyes.

"Woman?" I say and he nods.

"Now let us go join in the festivities" he says and I groan. Stuck up asshole.

"Look over there do you want to play a game?" I ask trying to be friendly.

"If you are asking if you would like me to win you one of those cheap stuffed things I would be glad to" he answers.

"Wait are you saying that I can't?" I ask confused.

"Exactly" he says. Sexist bastard.

"Fine then let's see if you can hit them all down in one hit" I say and he smirks at me.

"Accepted and if I win I get a kiss" he says.

"And if you lose I get to punch you" I say giving him a sweet smile. Usually I'm really shy with strangers, but when it comes to douch bags like this guy I'm anything, but that.

"W-what?" He says.

"You may be cute, but your personality is horrid" I say crossing my arms. "Now are you going to throw it or what?"

"Fine" he says and throws it.

"You are horrible" I say laughing. "Hey three balls over here please" I say putting five dollars on the table.

"Thanks" I say and then throw the ball right in the middle of the pyramid of bottles. It went right where I had wanted it to go.

"Yes" I cheer. "So as for that punch" I say and then bump into someone. I look up and see Kukai and I turn red. He had black hair with dark blue streaks swept to the left side, he had midnight blue colored eyes, 5'5, also had a great body that was slightly tan; he must have changed out of his regular clothes because he know wore a dark blue dress shirt, black skinny jeans, his regular blue and black vans, and he wore a similar styled bowler hat like me. That guy must have ran away the coward.

"Punch?" He asks giving me a questioning look.

"O-oh no not f-for you it was for a-another guy, I'm sorry for running into you" why the hell am I stuttering and shaking so much? I knew I had a bit of a crush on Kukai, but I never believed it would affect me this much. It's worse than my game having a glitch in it.

"Well, aren't you violent" he says giving me a smirk.

"It's not like that it really was an accident when I ran into you" I say and look up at him.

"I know I was just kidding" he says giving me a gentle smile which makes me melt a bit inside. "So what's your name?" He asks.

"You don't know who I am?" I ask heartbroken.

"No am I suppose to?" He asks. I'm not wearing my glasses that must be it.

"No I'm umm, Aoi" I say giving him a smile as I take his hand and shake it.

"It's nice to meet you Aoi-chan I'm Kukai" he says smiling back at me.

"Hey would you like to go on a ride with me?" He asks and I nod slowly. "Yes" he says and I giggle a bit. Maybe giving the video games a break was a good idea.

**Mari's P.O.V.**

"See I told you everything would go according to plan you owe me 500 yen" I say grinning at Kaoru. Shiro was getting them apple candies.

"Yeah yeah Cupid" she says fishing out some yen. "I still don't know how you do it you even to have me and Shiro bond more with that last V-day thing" Kaoru mutters.

"It's all in understanding how a person feels you know and truthfully me and Shiro planned out everything" I say letting it slip.

"You guys planned everything!?" She shouts and starts pounding me. "Does that mean I really didn't win?" She screams.

"No you did we planned it so you would win" I say and she stops hitting me and gives me a look of confusion. "Because he was going out with someone and stayed with you for a long time now that dropped his popularity and also because you were just amazing and also played your part great" I say and she nods.

"So he did try?" She asks and I nod. "Yes I am victorious!"

* * *

**Sylvie: I'm home XD sweet wi-fi lol I'm exactly like Hitomi-san when it comes to wi-fi! I'm so happy to be back!**

**Hitomi: Hi everyone don't forget to review and ask for your O.C. own personal Valentine story written by Cosmic**


	6. Another Kind of Cinderella prt 2

**Hitomi P.O.V.**

"Oh, my god Aoi-chan you should have seen your face" Kukai said laughing as he looked at the picture that was took when we rode the roller coaster.

"I-I didn't know they w-were taking pictures" I stutter from both embarrassment and the cold. My cheeks were pretty much as red as Momoko-chan's bow, but I'm really happy that I get to spend so much time with Kukai.

"You still looked cute though" he said with a smile and felt all gooey inside.

"Pl-please don't say that" I say blushing even more, which seemed physically impossible.

"Why not? Don't be too modest about yourself" he said giving me a gentle shove and I nodded slightly. We walked together in silence and I kept my gaze on the ground whenever he would look at me.

"So, what would you like to do now?" He asked trying to look me in the eyes.

"Um, well some hot chocolate would be nice" I say meeting his gaze as I pointed to a hot chocolate stand.

"Okay you stay here and I'll go get it" he said and took of running toward the stand.

I smiled as I looked at the back of him. 'I wish he knew it was me right now instead of Aoi' I thought to myself and sighed deeply.

Beep Beep Beep

'Not now' I thought to myself as I looked down at my powerpuff girl belt that glowed as it beeped. 'Sorry Kukai' I thought and hid behind some tent.

"Shocking Berry"

A few minutes after the girls defeat Greengang gang...

"Oh, no" I said out loud as I looked out at the empty street and empty yard. "I'm too late" I said and looked to the ground and felt tears roll down my cheeks. 'I never even got to tell him who I was' I thought to myself as I bolted off running with tears in my eyes. I continued to run all the way to my house and fell to the ground scraping my knee.

"I should have just stayed home" I whimpered to myself as I brought my knee's to my chest.

**The next day...**

Knock knock knock

"I already told you I'm not going to go to school mom, you can't make me" I said as I finished braiding my hair and looked for my glasses, but couldn't find them.

I looked around and then somehow my locked door burst open and the light was turned on.

"Oh, my god turn off the damn light!" I screamed shading my eyes.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" I heard a familiar voice say and I opened my eyes to see Kukai with glasses in his hand, to be a bit more specific my glasses.

"M-my glasses" I stutter and leap snatching them from his hands, but he lifted them high above his head.

"Yup, a nice girl by the name of Mairu helped me find something about this mysterious girl called Aoi, but now that I get better look at you and if I put these glasses on you-" he said and put the glasses carefully on me. "I see that you're Hitomi-san" he said with a smirk.

"L-listen Kukai I-" I said, but stopped when he put a finger to my lips. He shook his head and gave me a smile as his face came closer to mine until our lips met and I felt a faint prickle of electricity.

He pulled away slowly and smiled at me. "It's fine Mairu had already told me about it after you left" he said a smile was still stuck on his face.

"I should thank her then" I say returning his smile with one of my own.

"I think we both should" he said cupping my cheek and I smiled at him with a nod.

"Mhmm" I murmured and got onto my tip toes to kiss him straight our lips locking and I felt the electricity again. I smiled to myself as I kissed him and silently thought of how this wonderful moment came to be.

**Cosmic:** I think I'll pause these short stories and I'm sorry it room me so long to update Dx


End file.
